


Second Impressions

by PatrinePtn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Breast Play, Canon compliant for DBH, Chloe is BAE, Crossover, F/M, First Date, First date with happy ending, Kagome is an adult, Making Out, Many neck kisses, Romance, Sexual Tension, Snogging, Somewhat Canon compliant for IY (until certain point), Teasing, Vaginal Sex, cursing, happy endings, much kissing, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrinePtn/pseuds/PatrinePtn
Summary: Sometimes, the first meeting doesn't lead to the expected results. As a scientist by nature, Kamski will go out of his way to make sure she saw him the way he wanted.
Relationships: Kagome Higurashi/Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 4





	Second Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> This came in a dream. 
> 
> Remember follow your dreams!

Kagome shifted on the car seat, looking at the passing trees. It was the second time that day she made this route, the first being when she met Elijah Kamski earlier, with Connor and Hank. She never expected the millionaire genius to knock on her door that evening after she slapped him on the face for using Connor on his experiments and playing with Chloe's life. She wouldn't deny, though, that Elijah attracted her attention.

"You seem troubled. Are you not pleased, Kagome? May I call you Kagome?"

Kagome turned to him. His genuine concern diminished her worry. "Couldn't be better, Elijah," she answered, "it just had been a tough day".

Kagome had been suspended until further notice for purposefully helping Hank to distract Perkins and Reed and let Connor leave the Police Station without problems. Therefore, she had been in a foul mood and only wanted a chance to forget her current situation - something Kamski achieved without knowing.

"That's good." He reclined against the car seat. "Chloe believed it would be better to wait a couple days since our meeting wasn't on good terms, but I presume the sooner we leave that behind the better. I'm sure you understood my reasons."

"I do, but I still don't forgive you! Nothing gives you the right to play Russian roulette with Chloe. And saying Connor is a deviant! It is something he needs to figure out by himself. He's still discovering who he is, you can't drop a bomb like that as if you're commenting the climate."

Elijah smirked. "Therefore you agree he's a deviant." He crossed one leg over the other, his raised knee touching hers. The arm that had been between them found its way to the back of the seat, just above Kagome's shoulders. She rose an eyebrow for a second then relaxed.

"I didn't say that." She crossed her arms, the lopsided smile betraying her serious tone. Kagome frowned and turned slightly, now facing straight to him. Hardening her stare, she asked, "What if Connor killed Chloe?"

For the first time of the evening, Elijah let his guard down and turned away. His gaze lowered, evading her eyes. He stretched his fingers then closed his fist. Kagome's hand was stopped halfway before she could console him - he didn't let it go after. "Then everything I worked for would have been in vain." Kagome's eyes widened. "And I would not be pleased to replace Chloe. Granted, they may look the same but no two Androids are the same. The thing about artificial intelligence is that they learn from prior experiences. However, if you take into consideration the chaos theory, an allegedly insignificant difference between two events may lead to two completely opposite conclusions. I don't want to bore you tonight with technical details, though." His smirk was once again spread on his face. "We're here. Chloe just finished our dinner."

* * *

Having a first date with someone at your own house was never recommended. However, since the march that afternoon, Detroit had been on edge and few restaurants stayed open after. It had been Chloe's suggestion to bring her there and have a quiet and private moment.

The table had been served in front of the pool, giving the couple a marvelous view of the frozen lake. A dim lamp illumined only the place where a standing Chloe waited. Her smile expanded and she nodded subtlety at the hand on Kagome's lower back. Kamski smirked and guided his partner to her seat before taking his own on the other side.

"Are you comfortable?" Asked Chloe to Kagome. "I can turn up the heating, turn on the lights."

"It's perfect, thank you. I'm sorry about earlier. That was very uncalled for."

"How do you know it was me, not the Chloe that opened the door or the one that took your coat?"

"Your eyes. They hold a gentleness the others don't have. They are more serious, centered. It's not a criticism, just a note on their personalities. Just like Kam- Elijah said, you're all different, unique."

Chloe said nothing, her face presenting admiration and wonder. Elijah's own expression almost mirrored hers, although it was well hidden behind an air of smugness. 

Kagome followed Chloe with her eyes as the android left the room, seizing her every movement.

"Fascinating, isn't she? Though not much as you," said Elijah, lifting Kagome's attention and earning a blush from the officer. “You don’t seem to mind the deviants. Why are you chasing them?”

“Was chasing them," she corrected. "Fowler put me in the case. It’s not as if I have a choice." She thanked Chloe with a nod as the android set the dishes. “Anderson is not as bad as he looks once you get around his moods and Connor is charming, very polite and smart, curious like a child, stubborn like an old man. We are trying to make him stop licking the evidence. Last time I gagged and Hank almost threw up his breakfast.”

Elijah laughed. His first real laugh in a while. Kagome accompanied him. Not far from the couple, the Chloes shared a whisper and chuckled silently. They knew him too well.

“How do you know it’s Connor’s personality and not his program to be likable like that?”

Kagome put down her fork and knife and cleaned her mouth with the napkin. “Well... No one could program the trembling on his hand when you made him point a gun to Chloe. Or how his face brightens when Hank’s favorite band is on the radio. No offense to your fellow programmers, but I doubt someone programmed him to enjoy heavy metal music.”

Kamski's fascination increased.

* * *

After dinner, Elijah offered his arm to Kagome and took her on a tour through the house. Kagome commended Chloe for the excellent food - cooking was her hobby and she almost sparkled at the comment. As they walked by the rooms, other androids were willing to share their interests and insights - and Kagome became mesmerized with their uniqueness. More than a couple times she cherished Elijah's attitude towards them.

Kamski didn't mention that no one other than him and the other residents of the house ever entered his private workshop. Yet, he let Kagome roam around the place, flaunting his personal projects and explaining the reasoning behind them and where the ideas came from. Her genuine curiosity drew him like a moth to a flame. He could spend the rest of the night capturing her attention, being the single focus of those alluring blue eyes. Inch by inch, his hand descended from her arm to her back, then finally rested on her waist.

As they walked out in slow steps, leaving the chamber after a long time, they reached the winter garden, a secluded space with glass walls, colorful bushes, small trees, and flowers from different countries - all well cared by one of the Chloes that loved gardening - and a bench covered in soft pillows in a corner. The heating kept the area welcoming. The only source of light at the moment was the outside spotlights reflecting on the frozen lake. Wine and a pair of glasses waited on a side table. He would thank Chloe later.

"There's a storm coming," said Kamski as he served the wine. "It's not safe to get on the road with this weather."

There was a bend on his lips subtle, almost imperceptible, but Kagome must have caught it. She looked up to him, a hidden playfulness in her eyes, a faint color on her cheeks, and a small grin gracing her painted lips. Kagome sipped the wine while still holding his gaze, her pupils slightly dilated.

"If you don't mind having a stranger at your home for the night."

"We are no longer strangers, are we? Now that our time is longer, why don’t you get more comfortable?” Elijah knelt down and removed her shoes, letting his hands linger an extra second before setting them aside. Kagome's cheeks flushed but she didn't flinch; instead, she relaxed against the cushion, stretching her toes as soon as they got free.

"No one will believe the man of the century just took off my shoes," teased Kagome, "or that I'm spending the night at his house."

Elijah sat down and stared at Kagome's lips for a moment before addressing her. "Will they believe that the man of the century kissed you?"

Kagome's eyes darkened as she licked her lips. Elijah caressed her jawline, waiting for any sign of refusal. She leaned forward, a hand landing on his thigh. He did the same. 

It had been a long time since someone drew his attention as she did. She looked so small between the detective and Connor, a full head shorter than them, yet she stood taller and mighty as she opposed him and his 'Kasmki Test', defending Chloe's life and Connor's hesitation. Getting to know her more that night only reinforced his interest - and desire.

Elijah wouldn't deny that the deep blue wrap dress hugged her figure, enhancing her natural beauty and making his mind project several different scenarios where he would untie that side bow. Now, close enough to inhale on her soft perfume, her breath tickled his cheeks as she nibbled his lower lip, inviting his tongue for further exploration. A hand on the lower back pulled her closer, her chest molding into his, their mouths dancing together. 

The garden became warmer as they kissed again, this time hotter and needier. Kagome took control this time, her hand on the back of his head, while the other gently touched his face. He let her be, pleased with her straightforwardness.

Out of breath, they separated and cuddled for a couple minutes, a comfortable silence between them. Elijah drew invisible patterns on her waist with his thumb while Kagome ghosted the wrinkles of his shirt.

"Let's change to something less confining," murmured Kamski against her hair. "I'll find you something to wear then we can watch something."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

While one of the Chloes could have something that fit Kagome, a sudden desire to see her sporting his clothes erupted on him - a raw emotion with a touch of possessiveness that rendered him unable to deny it. Kamski gave her one of his shirts, something long enough to pass as an oversized shirt dress. He let her use his private bathroom while he changed in the closet.

He flipped through the channels as he waited. It seemed nothing but the raid on Jericho, the deviants' safe place, happened that day. He held back a growl, his hand nearly crushing the remote. Kagome found him with flared nostrils, his face hard and serious.

" Motherfuckers!" She snapped. "That's why they removed Hank and me from the case!" Kagome exasperatedly sat down by his side. Kamski couldn't help admiring her wearing his shirt, her wavy dark hair contrasting with the white fabric and tanned skin. All that paled in comparison to her passion against her co-workers' actions. "We would never agree with this barbaric spectacle."

Elijah pulled her closer, squeezing her shoulders to transmit his comfort and understanding, and turned off the video. Kagome laid her head on his bare chest.

"I hope Connor is safe." She murmured. "It's not fair. I know some of them are criminals, even murderers, but they deserve a fair judgment like everyone else, not being massacred and discarded like trash." 

Kamski slid his fingers through her hair, please with her words. They, however, brought another question to his mind.

"I know you're not naive enough to believe justice is fair, Kagome. Now, tell me, how did you end up in law enforcement thinking that way?"

Kagome turned away from him, trying to hide her deep blush. She fumbled with her words before engaging in a coherent answer.

"You can say it's your fault, hehe," she twisted a strand of hair, Elijah raised an eyebrow and nodded, "well, not exactly. See, back when I was fifteen, I had some health problems that kept me in and out of school for most of the school year. The director was very understanding, but not the teacher or the students..." She sighed. "Anyway, I moved to Detroit to attend high school and it wasn't the most welcoming neighborhood."

"The commercial property here was cheap, so I'm glad about that."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've seen the city flourish right in front of my eyes. Streets became safer, people became less aggressive. All because of Cyberlife. My late aunt worked there and I got a scholarship because of that. I guess I should thank you?" She giggled. Smirking, Elijah shook his head. "It's my way of protecting and thanking the city that gave me a new start."

"That's very noble," said Elijah. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the back of his fingers brushing her face. He looked up and down her face, lingering for a couple moments on her mouth. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met."

"I can't say I've met someone like you, either," she whispered in his ear, "confident, with a hint of restraint. I'd say it's quite… charming." She finished with light kisses down his neck.

Her breath quickened when he reciprocated her initiative. He planted harmless bites and licks along her exposed skin, tugging the collar to the side to reach further. Her nails scratched his scalp. She nibbled the shell of his ear, paying special attention to his piercing, making him growl when hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

She raised from the couch only enough to move until she was straddling him, then resumed her actions.

His hands explored her back, sweeping above the clothing. Kamski's arousal spiked upon realizing she wore nothing under the shirt. He was sure the teasing of her hardened nipples on his torso was not accidental. Suddenly his sleeping pants became too confining. Kagome smirked against his skin.

Glad they were on the same track, Kamski held her by the thighs and headed to his bedroom. The short trip took longer than ever with the added distraction of a seductress on his arms. She yanked his bun, giving her access to his chin and Adam's apple. He hissed when she gave a long lick on his pulse. 

Elijah laid Kagome on his bed. She latched her arms onto his neck so he couldn't get up, her legs also refusing to let him go. He ended up on top of Kagome, holding his weight on his elbows, close enough to claim her lips once again. His fingers unbuttoned her shirt, not wanting one more barrier between them.

Kagome moaned when he bit the junction of her neck, her nails scratching his back with an arousing pain. He licked the reddened spot before traveling down to her breasts. The tempting generous mounds with hardened peaks called his attention from the moment she crossed his door. He honored them, sucking and licking the nipple while his hand teased the other. 

"Elijah…" she breathed out his name. Her chest heaved. Kamski hissed when she pressed her core against his cock, so warm and wet. He didn't know when his pants got down to his knees neither he cared. He just kicked them away and positioned himself above her pussy.

"Fuck," he cursed when she swung her hips, using his own penis to stimulate her clit. Kagome had her eyes closed, lips swollen, ragged breath. There were a few hickeys along her torso, but he was careful enough of only placing them where they could be easily hidden. He kissed her stomach, frowning a bit at the unusually large scar on her ribs then brushed it off as he blindly reached a condom inside a drawer in his bed stand.

Once he was ready, Kamski pulled Kagome so that her hips were on the edge of the bed and her ankles on his shoulders. He kissed her calves and massaged her thighs while aligning himself. She was more than ready.

"Oh Kami!"

Kagome's grip on the sheets was only less intense than her moans. She wrapped her legs on his waist. Soon, her hips synced with his thrusts, increasing their sensations.

Whenever their eyes met, he couldn't resist slowing down and stealing a kiss. Her passion was addicting, just as the view of her wild hair spread on his bed, bangs glued on her forehead, lips parted moaning his name as he buried himself hard and fast.

He wouldn't last for much longer, neither would she if her inner muscle's contractions said anything. One of his hands massaged her hardened clit, making Kagome writhe. He closed his eyes and bit his lips, concentrating on holding back until she reached her peak.

When she came, he saw stars. The way she clenched around his shaft caused both pain and pleasure, her moans were music to his ears. His name never sounded so beautiful. A few jerks later it was his time to reach his climax, the grip on her hips the only thing keeping him in place.

He pulled out, removed, and discarded the condom then laid by her side, catching his breath. Kagome laid her head on his chest, her hand drawing invisible circles on his stomach. Elijah slid his fingers through her hair, noiselessly laughing at the knots they caused. Neither talked for a while, just basking in each other's presence.

"That's not what I expected when I invited you here," confessed Elijah, "though I'm pleased with the results."

"I wasn't expecting to enjoy your company either," confessed Kagome. "I don't know what came to me to accept your invitation, but I'm glad I did. You're not half as bad as I thought."

"I know we didn't start on the best terms," said Elijah, catching Kagome's attention, "however, I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

Kagome turned to meet his eyes, a serene gleam on her face. "Me neither," she giggled, "I was hoping for a distraction and some quality food. Instead, I've met a fascinating man." Kamski looked confused. "The mysterious CEO doesn't interest me. On the other hand, Elijah Kamski, the scientist that showed me his workshop, talked about his projects, and treated Chloe the way she deserves. This one I'd like to get to know more."

"I'm not an easy man, Kagome, I know that better than anyone else. Before my self-imposed exile, I never had time for relationships, then, until you, no one inspired me enough to pursue them-"

Kagome put her index on his lips. "Just be yourself, your real self. That's enough for me. The rest we can figure out together."


End file.
